<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Racontars et bruits de couloirs by RoxaneInkheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738154">Racontars et bruits de couloirs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart'>RoxaneInkheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Humor, Multi, Newspapers, Parody, Rumors, Slice of Life, This Is STUPID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recevez dès à présent votre propre exemplaire de La Gazette de Poudlard, et découvrez tout ce que vous vouliez savoir sur tout Poudlard en un tour de baguette magique !</p><p>Rubrique « Faits Divers » : Ronald Weasley &amp; Drago Malefoy aperçus en pleine prise de bec... Y-a-t-il un hippogriffe sous roche ?</p><p>Rubrique « Le Conseil de Peeves » : Un Top 10 sur les raisons pour lesquelles Poudlard est la meilleure école du monde.</p><p>Participation au concours de BellaCarlisle, AliceJeanne et Hazalhia, Les Héritiers de Rita. (posté sur HPF)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note : J'avais écrit ces petits textes pour répondre au concours lancé sur HPF par Alena Aeterna, AliceJeanne et Hazalhia. Tous les défis lancés sont donc issus de leur imagination incroyable. :) Vous pouvez lire chacun des textes indépendamment. Je pense en poster d'autres selon l'inspiration du moment. Stay tuned. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <em>La Gazette de Poudlard, n°325, Rubrique "Faits Divers"</em>
</p><p>
    Pour toute demande de souscription, veuillez envoyer un hibou à Mr. Justin
    Finch-Fletchey, Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, fauteuil vert.
</p><p>
    Pour toute demande d'annulation de l'abonnement, veuillez envoyer un hibou
    (sans bombabouses ou autres cochonneries) à Miss Mandy Brocklehurst, Salle
    Commune de Serdaigle, quatrième bureau sur la droite.
</p><p>
    Si votre exemplaire vous parvient froissé, abîmé, ou encore inondé de jus
    de citrouille, il est inutile de porter plainte, nous ne pourrons rien
    faire sur vous. En revanche, nous pouvons vous conseiller d'emprunter son
    numéro à l'un de vos camarades, en évitant soigneusement de vous faire
    remarquer par Tête-de-Crapaud ou Rusard.
</p><p>
    <strong><em>Hello les p'tits sorciers,</em></strong>
</p><p>
    Lundi est déjà là et vos cernes de trois kilomètres de long ne sont pas
    loin dans son sillage. Après avoir passé la majeure partie de votre samedi
    au lit et votre dimanche entier à esquiver vos trente-quatre rouleaux de
    parchemin à rendre pour le lendemain, il est temps de reprendre le chemin
    des salles de torture. Vous hésitez entre vous noyer dans votre chaudron en
    cours de Potions et vous faire sauter la cervelle en cours de sortilèges,
    mais, pas de chance, vous voilà coincé en Histoire de la Magie, et le seul
    moyen de faire passer le temps est de vous lancer dans une partie endiablée
    de pendu sorcier... oui, on sait, dès le lundi matin, ça craint du lutin.
</p><p>
    Pas de panique, cependant, l'équipe de la<em> Gazette de Poudlard</em>a
    prévu le coup pour vous remonter le moral, à grand renfort de bruits de
    couloirs savoureux. Alors relevez vos manches, nouez votre cravate et
    rangez votre baguette car l'heure est venue de déguster notre nouveau
    numéro du journal de l'école sous le nez huileux de notre professeur
    favori, j'ai nommé : Severus Rogue !
</p><p>
    <em>De l'eau dans le Polynectar, </em>
    <em>à Poudlard</em>
    <em>?</em>
</p><p>
    C'est ce qu'il semblerait en tout cas. Suite à une équipée laborieuse
    censée nous apporter des réponses quant à une entreprise de grande
    envergure (à savoir, connaître les sujets des examens de Métamorphose qui
    attendent les Cinquième Année en mai...), mon équipe (c'est-à-dire moi et
    moi-même) s'est retrouvée au cœur d'un échange corsé entre l'héritier des
    Malefoy et l'un des innombrables rouquins de la famille Weasley.
</p><p>
    Piques et maléfices se sont enchaînés d'un bout à l'autre du couloir,
    provoquant un bazar monstre dans le secteur des cachots. Âmes sensibles
    s'abstenir de le traverser, fort risque de giboulée de crottes de nez et de
    pluie de larves de Doxys. (Il vous est aussi, par la même occasion,
    fortement déconseillé de croiser Rusard sur cette partie du territoire, au
    risque de finir cloué la tête en bas... un sorcier averti en vaut deux !)
</p><p>
    Nous avons mis notre bravoure à contribution et avons recueilli vos
    précieux propos.
</p><p>
    Une interviewée raconte : « J'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient
    s'entre-tuer ! [...] Malefoy paraissait déterminé à scalper Ron-Ron. Il lui
    a lancé plusieurs fois le sortilège de Diffindo à la tête, qui, comme vous
    le savez, a pour effet de découper ou de trancher certaines choses... »
</p><p>
    Si l'inquiétude et les larmes de Clabbert semblent dominer dans le
    témoignage précédent, celui qui suit est plutôt virulent :
</p><p>
    « Il l'a cherché », nous lance Hermione Granger sans oublier de nous
    fusiller du regard - il semblerait que nous l'ayons interrompue dans ses
    révisions pour les BUSEs - « ça fait des semaines que je lui dis de ne pas
chercher Malefoy mais Ronald n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il était    <em>évident</em> que leur retenue allait dégénérer... »
</p><p>
    Ainsi donc, cette animosité flamboyante aurait connu son apogée suite à une
    retenue dans les cachots de ce couloir ? « Oui », nous confirme Luna
    Lovegood, de passage dans le secteur, « quoique les Joncheruines aient
    aussi leur rôle à jouer dans cette histoire... »
</p><p>
    Si nous n'avons pas réussi à en savoir plus sur ces fameux « Joncheruines
    », croyez bien que nous n'en sommes pas restés là. En voulant découvrir
    l'objet de la querelle opposant Malefoy à Weasley, nous nous sommes
    approchés de l'un des grands amis de ce dernier, Harry Potter.
    Malheureusement, celui-ci n'a pas voulu répondre, arguant que nous ferions
    bien « d'aller voir chez les trolls » si nous y étions. Énervé le Petit
    Pote Potter ? Il semblerait que oui...
</p><p>
    Et c'est en poursuivant nos investigations que nous avons pu mettre la
    baguette sur les mots que se sont échangés Weasley et Malefoy entre deux
    tentatives d'assassinat :
</p><p>
    « Malefoy a crié plusieurs fois à Weasley d'aller se faire foutre »,
    rapporte Marietta Edgecombe d'un air ennuyé.
</p><p>
    Ce à quoi son amie Cho Chang a ajouté : « Weasley lui a rétorqué que ce
    serait dommage de s'en priver et il a essayé de l'assommer. »
</p><p>
    « Sans résultat », tient à préciser Théodore Nott, en nous dépassant d'un
    air hautain.
</p><p>
    C'est sur ces entrefaites que nous avons décidé de demander aux témoins
    leur interprétation des paroles de Weasley et Malefoy.
</p><p>
    <em>Une goutte de remue-méninge, pour sonder l'affaire ?</em>
</p><p>
    « C'est une insulte primaire et dénuée d'originalité », marmonne la cadette
    des Weasley quand on l'interroge à ce sujet. « Rien qui ne mérite de faire
    la Une de la presse du château. »
</p><p>
    Ce que s'empresse d'approuver Neville Londubat, plongé jusqu'au cou dans la
    bouse de dragon, qu'il qualifie volontiers de « meilleur engrais au monde
    pour faire pousser le filet du diable... » Et il ajoute : « Cette plante
    règle tout, en cas de discorde ! ». Botanistes ou futurs étrangleurs,
    prenez-en de la graine ! (Ce n'est certainement pas chez Chourave que vous
    obtiendrez ce genre d'infos...)
</p><p>
    « C'est un scandale ! » s'exclame Ernie Macmillan lorsque nous lui donnons
    la parole à son tour. « Vous devriez vous concentrer sur l'utilisation de
    la violence et la propagande de Tête-de-Grenouille [le nom a été changé
    pour des raisons de censure] et ses sbires de la Brigade Inquisitoriale,
    plutôt que de vous intéresser à ce genre de sujet puéril. »
</p><p>
    Ce à quoi nous avons rétorqué que nous étions plus branché « people » que
    branchies, têtards et compagnie.
</p><p>
    Mais il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé une véritable interlocutrice en la
    personne de Pansy Parkinson, jusqu'alors connue sous le seul nom de «
    groupie de Malefoy ». Identité dont elle semble s'être définitivement
    détachée suite à leur rupture, qui a secoué la Salle Commune de Serpentard
il y a deux semaines. (Voir aussi :    <em>lames et larmes de Pansy Parkinson</em>, article rédigé par Padma Patil
    dans le dernier numéro de la <em>Gazette de Poudlard</em>).
</p><p>
    « Je sais exactement ce que ces deux têtes de chaudrons [Weasley et
    Malefoy] voulaient dire... », nous révèle-t-elle avec un sourire à faire
    pâlir un Inferi.
</p><p>
    Et lorsqu'on lui demande d'approfondir, elle répond : « Drago a toujours
    été fasciné par Weasley, vous savez ? Depuis leur première année, il n'en
    rate pas une pour attirer son attention. Or, tout ces sous-entendus et ces
    insultes cachent forcément quelque chose de plus... profond, si vous voyez
    ce que je veux dire... ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ont profité de leur retenue
    commune pour mettre certaines choses au point, d'une certaine manière. »
</p><p>
    Et elle achève cette tirade sur un rire cristallin, qui fait se dresser les
    cheveux sur la tête d'Hannah Abbott, pas convaincue pour deux noises par la
    théorie de la Serpentard :
</p><p>
    « Le jour où Malefoy sera intéressé par Ron Weasley, Voldemort promouvra
    l'entente entre les sorciers et les Moldus... »
</p><p>
    Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Malefoy et Weasley sont-ils en couple ou
    simplement avides d'exercice pour leurs cordes vocales ?
</p><p>
    <em>Une cuillerée de Veritaserum ?</em>
</p><p>
    En attendant qu'on nous annonce effectivement que Vous-Savez-Qui se lance
    dans des discours égalitaristes et bienveillants, nous nous penchons vers
    vous pour vous demander votre avis sur notre petite enquête... Et nous vous
    retrouverons avec plaisir avec de nouvelles infos (en exclusivité) sur
    cette affaire lors du prochain numéro de la<em> Gazette de Poudlard !</em>
</p><p>
    Votre dévoué stagiaire de la rubrique « Faits Divers »,
</p><p>
    Amadeus S.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <em>La Gazette de Poudlard, n°325, Rubrique "Le Conseil de Peeves"</em>
</p><p>
    Pour toute demande de souscription, veuillez envoyer un hibou à Mr. Justin
    Finch-Fletchey, Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, fauteuil vert.
</p><p>
    Pour toute demande d'annulation de l'abonnement, veuillez envoyer un hibou
    (sans bombabouses ou autres cochonneries) à Miss Mandy Brocklehurst, Salle
    Commune de Serdaigle, quatrième bureau sur la droite.
</p><p>
    Si votre exemplaire vous parvient froissé, abîmé, ou encore inondé de jus
    de citrouille, il est inutile de porter plainte, nous ne pourrons rien
    faire sur vous. En revanche, nous pouvons vous conseiller d'emprunter son
    numéro à l'un de vos camarades, en évitant soigneusement de vous faire
    remarquer par Tête-de-Crapaud ou Rusard.
</p><p>
    <strong>Hello les p'tits sorciers !</strong>
</p><p>
    Aujourd'hui, nous vous proposons un TOP 10 des raisons pour lesquelles
    Poudlard est la meilleure école du monde. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang n'ont
    qu'à bien se tenir !
</p><p>
    <strong>1. Les examens y sont annulés chaque année</strong>
</p><p>
    ...Depuis que notre Petit Pote Poter a grossi les rangs des élèves de
    Gryffondor, en effet, Albus Dumbledore semble avoir bien du mal à
    constituer les sujets des examens. Serait-il désarçonné par ses yeux «
    verts comme un crapaud frais du matin » au point d'en oublier l'existence
    des trois-cent étudiants qui, chaque année, sont privés d'un diplôme
    susceptible de leur ouvrir les portes de la liberté ?
</p><p>
    <strong>2. Nos professeurs y sont les meilleurs du monde magique</strong>
</p><p>
    ... Si l'on excepte Tête-de-Grenouille, l'hurluberlu qui ne savait pas
    comment fonctionnait une baguette mais savait parfaitement comment sourire
    de manière à faire fondre toutes les filles de la classe (même Granger), le
    type qui avait invité Vous-Savez-Qui à s'incruster derrière son crâne, la
    chauve-souris qui nous donne des cours de potions, la mante religieuse qui
    nous prédit notre mort à chaque fois qu'on pose un pied dans sa salle, le
    Mangemort borderline qui exécutait des sortilèges Impardonnables devant un
    troupeau de Première Année sans même hausser un sourcil (il était
    borderline, on vous dit!), le garde-chasse qui semble s'être mis en tête de
    nous envoyer au cimetière avant l'âge béni des dix-sept ans, etc.
</p><p>
    <strong>3. C'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé au monde</strong>
</p><p>
    ...C'est pourquoi un Mangemort et une folle à chats (entre autres) n'ont eu
    aucun mal à percer les défenses de notre château adoré. Non pas qu'on ait
    quelque chose contre les chats, mais lorsque ceux-ci sont en fait des
    espions retors qui vous traquent dans les couloirs pour vous dénoncer à un
    tortionnaire aguerri, il est compréhensible que notre confiance en eux se
    trouve subitement restreinte. Vous ne croyez pas ?
</p><p>
    <strong>
        4. Les leçons qui y sont dispensées sont d'un niveau exceptionnel
    </strong>
</p><p>
    ...Ainsi, grâce à notre bien-aimé professeur au nez huileux, Weasley aura
    au moins compris qu'une louche ne servait pas à récurer le plafond mais
    bien le fond de son chaudron et Finnigan... non, laissons Finnigan de côté,
    voulez-vous ?
</p><p>
    <strong>5. On y mange bien</strong>
</p><p>
    Eh oui, ne nous voilons pas la face, les étudiants de Poudlard sont des
    ventres sur pattes, n'en déplaise à certains. Il est donc important de
    citer la qualité exceptionnelle de la nourriture dans notre Top 10. Qui
    devons-nous remercier pour ces festins en chaudron armé ? Les Elfes de
    Maison ! Mais oui, parfaitement. Et qui semble s'être donné pour mission de
    nous priver du bonheur de manger ? Je vous tairai son nom, de peur de
    provoquer un scandale, mais sachez que si vous voyez cette personne agiter
    une boîte à dons au nom de la SALE sous votre nez, n'adhérez sous aucun
    prétexte. Votre estomac paierait très cher votre acte de bonté.
</p><p>
    <strong>6. C'est le théâtre d'évènements extraordinaires</strong>
</p><p>
    Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sans rire, c'était quelque chose. Non
    content de recevoir de jolis damoiseaux et de jolies demoiselles étrangers
    au sein de notre école préférée, nous avons pu assister à des spectacles
    incroyables, avec des dragons, des êtres de l'eau, des haies mangeuses
    d'hommes, des participants indésirables (non, Potter, le morceau n'est
    toujours pas digéré), et un bal spectaculaire pour Noël ! Reconnaissez que
    voir Hagrid danser avec MacGo vous en a tous bouché un coin !
</p><p>
    Néanmoins, nous savons ce que vous vous dites : il y a eu un mort. Ce à
    quoi nous vous répondrons : il fallait vous y attendre, bande de gnomes !
    On est à Poudlard, ici, pas au pays des licornes. Et puis, quand on y
    pense, qui regrette vraiment Cédric Diggory ? Ce type était louche, tout de
    même. Personne n'est gentil comme ça, en réalité. Ses grands sourires, ses
gestes affectueux cachaient forcément quelque chose ! (Voir aussi :    <em> Derrière le sourire de Diggory, </em>article publié par Anthony
    Goldstein dans le numéro 123 de <em>La Gazette de Poudlard).</em>Tenez,
    pour cesser de vous apitoyer sur son sort, vous n'avez qu'à faire le compte
    de toutes les heures de retenues qu'il vous a collées aux fesses parce que
    vous aviez tenté de tuer votre voisin de classe (qui, entre nous, méritait
    totalement de subir votre courroux). Ah, tout de suite, les larmes passent,
    n'est-ce pas ?
</p><p>
    <strong>7. Les élèves y sont bien encadrés</strong>
</p><p>
    Les professeurs font un boulot remarquable, comme vu précédemment, mais ils
    ne sont pas les seuls à recadrer les malotrus en mal d'aventures dans le
    château. Notre cher et tendre concierge est toujours ravi de donner un coup
    de pouce au corps enseignant en courant après les idiots qui ont la bonne
    idée de sortir dans les couloirs à la nuit tombée, accompagné de la
    vénérable Miss Teigne à laquelle tout le monde rêve de donner un coup de
    pied ! (Précisons que, jusqu'à présent, seul Zabini a été pris sur le fait
    accompli et qu'il l'a regretté...). Oui, les élèves sont très bien encadrés
    à Poudlard. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle on les envoie en
    retenue dans la Forêt Interdite. Il faut bien leur apprendre la vie, et ce
    n'est pas en récurant les bassins de l'infirmerie qu'ils comprendront la
    leçon.
</p><p>
    P.S : Pour ceux qui trouveraient les couloirs un peu trop empruntés aux
    alentours de minuit, n'oubliez pas qu'il existe des passages secrets... Lee
    Jordan serait enchanté de vous en révéler l'accès, en échange de quelques
    Gallions.
</p><p>
    <strong>
        8. C'est « the place to be » pour rencontrer des célébrités
    </strong>
</p><p>
    ... Le manque d'inspiration commence à se faire sentir mais sachez que ce
    que nous disons est vrai. Outre le brun à lunettes, vous pouvez aussi
    croiser Vous-Savez-Qui au début des vacances scolaires (après, il peut
    plus, il a écartellement de Moldus) mais tâchez de ne pas l'approcher de
    trop près au risque de finir six pieds sous terre. Et si un meet-up avec
    Vous-Savez-Qui ne vous emballe pas plus que ça, pas de problème, Sirius
    Black peut toujours passer vous faire un petit coucou. Apparemment, il est
    très branché rongeur. Nott ferait bien de se méfier...
</p><p>
    <strong>9. L'ambiance y est toujours détendue et bienveillante</strong>
</p><p>
    Si vous prenez le temps de vous promener dans le château, vous aurez le
    plaisir de découvrir qu'en période d'examens (qui n'auront jamais lieu, si
    vous vous souvenez bien), Granger ne s'acharne pas <em>seulement </em>sur
    ses gentils petits camarades Rouge et Or, mais aussi sur les Blaireaux, les
    Aigles et les Serpents. Un souci d'équité, nous murmure-t-on à l'oreille.
    Un « souci-tout-court », rajoute un autre élève. De quoi détendre tout ce
    petit monde.
</p><p>
    Quant à la bienveillance à Poudlard... Certes, ce point est variable
    lorsque nous atteignons la période des matches de Quidditch. L'entente
    cordiale préexistante entre Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s'étiole
    peu à peu, en même temps que le décompte des points. Quant à Serpentard,
    disons que ses élèves ne se sont jamais donné la peine de feindre le
    fair-play. C'est tout aussi bien, n'est-ce pas ?
</p><p>
    <strong>10. On y diffuse des TOP 10 exemplaires</strong>
</p><p>
    ...Au prix unique de cinq mornilles et deux noises par trimestre ! (le
    prochain top 10 comptera dix façons de mettre le bazar en cours de
    Potions...)
</p><p>
    Votre dévoue stagiaire de la rubrique "Le Conseil de Peeves",
</p><p>
    Amadeus. S
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis :) et éventuellement, à me dire quels personnages vous souhaiteriez entendre lors des futurs articles ! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scoop astro ou gastro ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contraintes :<br/>- Écrire un horoscope pessimiste<br/>- Format 12 drabbles de 100 mots (+/- 10%) = Ouuups, consigne vaguement respectée, je me suis un peu emballée.<br/>- Inclure les mots : Tiroir, Circuit, Deux, Tombe, Skieur, Miauler</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    <em>La Gazette de Poudlard, n°327, Rubrique « Faits Divers »</em>
</p><p>
    Pour toute demande de souscription, veuillez envoyer un hibou à Mr. Justin
    Finch-Fletchey, Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, fauteuil vert.
</p><p>
    Pour toute demande d’annulation de l’abonnement, veuillez envoyer un hibou
    (sans bombabouses ou autres cochonneries) à Miss Mandy Brocklehurst, Salle
    Commune de Serdaigle, quatrième bureau sur la droite.
</p><p>
    Si votre exemplaire vous parvient froissé, abîmé, ou encore inondé de jus
    de citrouille, il est inutile de porter plainte, nous ne pourrons rien
    faire sur vous. En revanche, nous pouvons vous conseiller d’emprunter son
    numéro à l’un de vos camarades, en évitant soigneusement de vous faire
    remarquer par Tête-de-Crapaud ou Rusard.
</p><p>
    Hello mes p’tits sorciers ! On vous avait manqué, pas vrai ?
</p><p>
    Pour un retour en fanfare de votre Gazette préférée, nous avons demandé à
    votre professeur favori de nous rédiger un petit horoscope. Et le Pr
    Trelawney s’est gracieusement prêtée à l’exercice puisqu’elle nous délivre,
    ci-dessous, ses prédictions pour l’année à venir. Nous vous assurons
    qu’elles sont 100% fiables e
    <s>
        t non, nous ne sommes pas payés pour vous délivrer ce message.
    </s>
</p><p>
    Pas satisfait ? Pas remboursé !
</p><p>
    <strong>Béliers : 21 mars - 20 avril</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie</strong>
    : Vous mettez le bazar dans le château et ça plaît beaucoup à ceux qui ne
    s’habillent pas de rose et n’éditent pas de décrets. Faites cependant
    attention aux lustres qui risquent de vous retomber dessus si vous les
    dévissez dans le mauvais sens. <strong>Amour</strong> : Vous avez le
    charisme d’un Troll. Un peu moins de poils et une meilleure hygiène
bucco-dentaire attireraient davantage de partenaires.    <strong>Santé</strong> : Non, vous brosser les fesses avec un Brossdur 2000
    ne réglera pas vos problèmes de coliques. <strong>Travail</strong> : Soleil
    en Lion, une sévère infection ophtalmique vous empêchera de vous plonger
    dans vos devoirs de Potions. Dommage, car ceux-ci comportent justement la
    solution.
</p><p>
    <strong>Taureaux : 21 avril – 21 mai</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie : </strong>
    Rien à signaler. Votre vie est plus terne que votre dernière copie en cours
    d’Astronomie. <strong>Amour : </strong>Venus en Saturne vous promet un
    bouquet de fleurs à l’occasion de la fête des amoureux. Attention cependant
    : elles mordent. <strong>Santé : </strong>Il est souhaitable que vous
    commenciez à vous renseigner sur les emplacements disponibles dans le
    cimetière de votre lieu de résidence. Dépêchez-vous : la location de tombes
    est plus compliquée depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui a ouvert un commerce de
    viande hachée. <strong>Travail : </strong>Rien à faire, vous êtes le benêt
    de votre classe, et même Miss Granger ne pourra vous venir en aide.
</p><p>
    <strong>Gémeaux : 21 mai – 21 juin</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie : </strong>
    Adopter un chien vous sortirait de votre dépression. Le nombre de têtes
    requis pour un canidé est de un (1). Préférez-le d’une taille raisonnable.
    Si vous êtes un demi-géant, évitez simplement d’en acheter un. Les
    araignées géantes sont également proscrites, tout comme les dragons et les
    scroutts à pétard. <strong>Amour : </strong>Ce que votre voisin de classe a
    dit est véridique : être un skieur est moins sexy qu’être un poursuiveur.
    Une question de combinaison. <strong>Santé : </strong>Priez. Longtemps, et
    beaucoup. Pour augmenter l’efficacité de vos prières, vous pouvez envoyer
    un Gallion à cette adresse : Pr S. Trelawney, en haut de la Tour Nord.
    Résultats assurés dans les 365 jours. <strong>Travail : </strong>Mais
    connaissez-vous seulement ce mot ?
</p><p>
    <strong>Cancers : 22 juin – 22 juillet</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie : </strong>
    Vous ne devriez pas mentir autant. Le Professeur Rogue peut lire dans vos
    pensées, et sait très bien que vous avez triché en louchant sur la copie du
    Serdaigle d’à côté. <strong>Amour : </strong>A ce stade, vous pouvez
commencer à envisager l’utilisation de l’Imperium.    <strong>Santé : </strong>La Lune en Balance vous faire voir tout de
    travers. Essayez de vous redresser pour être sûr qu’aucun problème ne vous
    a échappé. Non ? Rien ? Des lunettes à votre taille seraient peut-être les
bienvenues pour corriger votre mauvaise foi stupéfiante.    <strong>Travail : </strong>Implorer Merlin ne sert à rien. Il ne viendra
    pas vous sauver.
</p><p>
    <strong>Lions : 23 juillet – 22 août</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie</strong>
    : Vous êtes l’Elu. Vous ne pouvez, par définition, pas vivre tant que
    l’Autre survit. Trouvez qui est l’Autre et réglez ce problème. Et si vous
    pouviez cesser de provoquer la troisième guerre mondiale dans les couloirs,
    on vous en serait reconnaissant. <strong>Amour : </strong>Vous avez un
faible pour les rousses. Le syndrome d’Œdipe, sans doute.    <strong>Santé : </strong>Vous avez une excroissance incrustée dans la tête.
    Prévoyez de mourir pour en venir à bout. <strong>Travail : </strong>Vous
    raterez votre examen d’Histoire de la Magie parce que vous aurez négligé le
    chapitre sur la trente-septième guerre des Gobelins. Grasboul le Vicieux,
    le seul et unique survivant de ce massacre, vous en tiendra rigueur toute
    sa vie en l’apprenant au détour d’une interview située à la page 15 de la
    Gazette du Sorcier, le numéro de février 1999. Heureusement, il sera tué
    avant d’avoir essayé de vous étrangler le 6 avril 2001 pendant que vous
    vous rendiez aux toilettes pour Hommes du Ministère de la Magie,
    Département de la Coopération Magique, Bureau des Aurors, cabine 4. Mais
    vous resterez coincé dans ces mêmes toilettes pendant trois heures car
    quelqu’un aura jugé amusant d’ensorceler votre porte.
</p><p>
    <strong> Vierges : 23 août – 22 septembre</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie : </strong>
    Si vous ne vous étiez pas liée d’amitié avec ces deux zouaves, vous en
    auriez une. <strong>Amour : </strong>Vous tapez sur les nerfs de l’élu de
    votre cœur en récitant la liste des cinq exceptions à la Loi de Gamp.
Continuez ainsi, et ça finira en divorce avant même d’avoir commencé.    <strong>Santé : </strong>Bellatrix Lestrange refusera votre aimable
proposition de don du sang. Motif : manque de pureté.    <strong>Travail : </strong>Vous obtiendrez dix BUSES ainsi que le dédain
    cordial du Professeur Rogue qui vous mettra d’ailleurs des bâtons dans les
    roues quand vous tenterez de répondre à ses interrogations. Faites
    attention à votre main : à force d’avoir le bras en l’air à longueur de
    journée, vous risquez d’attraper des crampes. Et ne revenez plus jamais
    dans ma Tour, votre don pour la Divination égale les compétences de Neville
    Londubat en matière de Potions.
</p><p>
    <strong>Balances : 23 septembre – 22 octobre</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie : </strong>
    Vous êtes une parvenue, une trouillarde, une traîtresse en devenir, votre
    rire ressemble à celui d’une dinde, et tout l’école vous déteste.
    Heureusement, vous le lui rendez bien. <strong>Amour : </strong>La
    constellation du Castor ne laisse pas présager de trace de fouine dans
    votre avenir. Inutile de vous obstiner dans cette direction, il ne vous
    épousera pas et approuve secrètement son meilleur ennemi lorsque celui-ci
    vous décrit comme « ressemblant à un pékinois ». <strong>Santé : </strong>
    Des cornes de cerf ravissantes vous pousseront sur la tête si vous ne
prenez pas garde aux bêtises que vous déblatérez sans cesse.    <strong>Travail : </strong>Avec des résultats pareils, personne ne comprend
    comment vous avez fait pour devenir Préfète.
</p><p>
    <strong>Scorpions : 23 octobre – 21 novembre</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie : </strong>
    Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle arrive à sa fin. <strong>Amour : </strong>Nous
    vous avions pourtant déconseillé de tomber amoureux de votre ami doté d’un
    petit problème de fourrure. Ce que vous souhaitiez n’est pas arrivé, et ça
    n’arrivera pas. Vous devriez chercher l’âme-sœur du côté de la SPA la
    prochaine fois. Une bestiole susceptible de miauler pourrait peut-être vous
    convenir. <strong>Santé : </strong>Être enfermé toute la journée ne vous
réussit pas. Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre charmante Mère.    <strong>Travail : </strong>La Lune en Bélier indique que votre condition
    d’évadé d’Azkaban ne passerait pas très bien sur un CV.
</p><p>
    <strong>Sagittaires : 22 novembre – 21 décembre</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie : </strong>
    Non, ce n’est pas « juste vous », votre vie est bel et bien pourrie. Un
    élixir de chance pourrait peut-être vous venir en aide, mais il est peu
probable que vous le réussissiez sans faire exploser votre chaudron.    <strong>Amour : </strong>Votre meilleur ami est, certes, magnifique et doté
    de qualités remarquables en matière de dessin, mais il ne semble pas
    intéressé par votre personnalité détonante. Il a d’ailleurs des vues sur
    Ginny Weasley. <strong>Santé : </strong>L’essence de Murlap n’efface pas
    les idioties de Tête-de-Crapaud, mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de
    prendre un bain avec. <strong>Travail : </strong>Le devoir d’Histoire de la
    Magie que vous êtes persuadé d’avoir perdu et qui vous a valu une mauvaise
    note se trouve en fait dans le tiroir de votre table de chevet. Inutile
    d’aller voir Binns pour le lui expliquer : il ne vous croira pas.
</p><p>
    <strong>Capricornes : 22 décembre – 22 janvier</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie : </strong>
    Vous aimez beaucoup détruire celle des autres. Ce n’est pas très gentil, et
    vous feriez bien de vous méfier si vous souhaitez conserver votre
    immortalité. <strong>Amour : </strong>Votre passé tragique vous rend
    aveugle à tout ce qui commence par un « a », finit par un « r » et comporte
    les lettres « m », « o », et « u ». Nous savons que vous avez eu une
    enfance malheureuse et que vous avez été conçu dans le dégoût, mais vous
    n’êtes tout de même pas obligé d’en faire un foin ! Peace and Love, comme
    dirait l’autre. (Inutile de nous adresser ce regard noir, on sait bien que
    cette devise vous donne de l’urticaire). <strong>Santé : </strong>Vous avez
des difficultés respiratoires. Pas étonnant, avec un nez en moins.    <strong>Travail : </strong>C’est bien joli, de vouloir diriger le monde,
    mais avez-vous pensé à cultiver des radis ? Il paraît que c’est très bon
    pour le teint si on en mange trois fois par jour entre les repas.
</p><p>
    <strong>Verseaux : 21 janvier – 18 février</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie : </strong>
Le pire n’est pas encore arrivé, mais il est en chemin.    <strong>Amour : </strong>Vous ne le trouverez pas en chassant le ronflak
cornu, ni en arborant ces boucles d’oreilles ridicules.    <strong>Santé : </strong>La Lune en Mars n’indique PAS que votre tête est
    infestée de Joncheruines, mais bien que vous êtes proche du court-circuit.
    De toute manière, les gens pensent déjà que vous êtes barge, ça ne les
    changera pas. <strong>Travail : </strong>Vos progrès en Défense Contre les
    Forces du Mal sont incontestables, et vous vaudront d’ailleurs une dizaine
    de retenues en tête à tête avec un certain Crapaud Rose.
</p><p>
    <strong>Poissons : 19 février – 20 mars</strong>
</p><p>
    <strong>Vie : </strong>
Vous nagez dans un océan de désespoir. Bientôt, vous coulerez.    <strong>Amour : </strong>Personne ne sera jamais sensible à votre charme,
    même sous l’effet de l’Amortentia. Vous ressemblez bien trop à une grosse
    chauve-souris pour qu’on dépasse vos regards noirs, et ne mentionnons pas
    votre chevelure huileuse. Il ne faut pas abuser des bienfaits d’une cure de
sébum. <strong>Santé : </strong>Vous vous étoufferez avec votre sarcasme.    <strong>Travail : </strong>Vous pourrez bientôt terroriser les élèves en
    occupant le poste dont vous rêvez depuis toujours. On ne vous en haïra que
    plus, mais vous commencez à avoir l’habitude.
</p><p>
    Nous remercions chaleureusement le professeur Trelawney et ses feuilles à
    thé pour ses prédictions pleines de bon sens et vous donnons rendez-vous
    lors de notre prochain numéro pour un article encore plus croustillant !
</p><p>
    Votre dévoué sceptique,
</p><p>
    Amadeus S.
    
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>